Dental floss has heretofor been supplied on reels enclosed in a cylindrical or box-like container and has been payed off of the reel by hand and broken off for use by the two hands. The teeth are customarily flossed by grasping the ends of the floss by the hands and stretching the floss and moving a strip of floss back and forth between the teeth. The used or spent floss must be thrown away. It is difficult to grasp and stretch the floss and hold the floss tight without twisting the floss around the finger of each hand. This type of flossing operation is not only clumsy but is unduly wasteful and unsanitary since the floss wrapped around the fingers of each hand and stretched for insertion between the teeth and then broken off is subject to dirt from the hands, or other sources, such as the particles between the teeth, and must be discarded after each flossing operation.